1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric connectors, such as electric plugs and electric sockets, and more particularly to a water-resistant electric connector assembly comprising a pair of coupled electric connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electric connectors, such as electric plugs and electric sockets, do not provide a water-resistant structure or a satisfactory water-resistant effect. When a conventional electric plug is connected to a conventional electric socket, water may unintentionally enter the inside of the electric plug and the electric socket accidentally, resulting in short-circuit. When the user touches the short-circuited electric appliance, an electric shock may occur and hurt the user.
There is known a water-resistant electric connector. A water-resistant electric connector, for example, an electric plug of this design has a mounting groove on the surface, and a water-resistant cover mounted in the mounting groove. Because the water-resistant cover is kept in flush with the surface of the electric plug, it cannot effectively prohibit outside water from flowing to the inside of the electric plug if the water-resistant cover is not heavily clamped. Further, when the electric plug is not connected to an electric socket, moisture and dust will enter the inside of the electric plug to contaminate or wet the internal circuit, resulting in damage or short-circuit of the internal circuit.
In addition, the power cable of the conventional electric plug or socket tends to be disconnected from the contact terminals when the power cable is not properly fixed in position and pulled by an external force.